What More Could A Girl Want?
by McEvoyer
Summary: Snowing ficlet set any time after the curse broke. Just a little fluff! :)


**Hello friends! This is just a little Snowing ficlet I wrote a little while ago that i thought I'd post :)**

**Alas, I do not own OUAT.**

"Charming where are we going?" Snow asked as he pulled her along. She had taken to looking at her feet while she moved so as not to trip over the tentacle-like tree roots that littered the ground.

He didn't reply, but glanced back at her with a knowing smirk dancing on his lips and a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Her breath caught in her throat. Just one look from that man could seize her heart in a way she never felt possible. When she was around him, every sense was heightened: every fleck of colour in his eyes blazed, the firm yet tender hold he had on her hand assured her, the tantalizing scent of his aftershave teased her, the taste of his lips when covered with her own reminded her, his velvet voice cutting through all the other noise in her life.

And knowing that those feelings she had for him would never diminish was astounding. If anything, her love only grew with each passing day.

This man was her true love. Her soul mate. The one with whom she would spend the rest of her days.

_I will always find you. _

That was his promise. And what a promise it was. To always be found no matter what world she was in, no matter how dire the circumstances, no matter how impossible things seemed – he'd find her. Even when her world was caving in around her and everything was spiralling far out of control, a quick assurance from him – even a look from his ocean eyes – could calm the storm within her.

Together they would beat the odds. After all, that was what her family did.

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, they reached a clearing. Pebbles decorated the ground, leading up to a stream that flowed mindlessly ahead, the air so incredibly still that the space looked almost frozen in time. Its own little haven.

Over where the stream met a small patch of grass sat a red chequered blanket, two wine glasses twinkling under the sunlight, a basket of food and two plates clearly stolen from the kitchen.

But she could let that slide, she guessed.

"Charming," she breathed, squeezing his hand so he would look at her. "This is…" What was it? There were no words for what she was feeling at that moment.

"This is a well-deserved break," he finished for her. "We've been running around like crazy trying to figure everything out that we haven't had time to ourselves. And I miss that." He ran a finger along her jaw and smiled crookedly.

She beamed in return, her eyes filling with tears. "How did you find this place?"

"I may have had a little help from our daughter and grandson. They can be quite resourceful."

"Our daughter and grandson," Snow marvelled as she guided him toward the picnic.

"I know," he sighed against her, his mouth inches from her ear. "Sometimes I can't believe it either."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pulled herself to him, breathing in his scent, his presence, feeling more in love than ever. "Husband," she whispered in the same astonishment. "Did you think we would ever make it here?"

"Here? At this stream in Storybrooke that's about a ten-minute walk from a main road? Never," he joked, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. She bit her lip and waited. "But I always knew, despite the somewhat tremendous odds, that we'd be together. Always. Look at everything we've faced, everything we've overcome. We were supposed to be together, Snow, and I knew that from the very moment we met."

She pulled back a little, her eyebrow raised. "You mean when I hit you in the face with a rock and gave you that scar?" Her finger traced the mark, feeling the coolness of it under her touch and then leaning in, she kissed it lightly.

"Okay maybe not in that exact moment," he chucked melodiously. "But I knew."

Charming brought a hand up, cupping the side of her face and soon his lips were on hers, the rest of the world fading away.

Losing herself in him, Snow knew that whatever they were to face in the future, Charming would be by her side, always, fighting for her and fighting for their family.

And what more could a girl want?

**Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
